Viruses of death
!}}This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the Paleopony period(say that 3 times fast). Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies, causing them to be forced perform, without stopping, all the talents that came with them. The cause of the breakout was never discovered, and the cutie marks disappeared as mysteriously as they arrived. Captain Trips is a nickname for the constantly shifting antigen virus that exterminates 99.4% of the human population in The Stand. The Gray Death occurs when an individual without a predisposition for nanoaugmentation is infected with nanites. The nanites integrate themselves into the individual's cells and the individual's body rejects the nanites, and by extension the cells that the nanites have integrated with. The disease known as the the Red Death is fictitious. Poe describes it as causing "sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores" leading to death within half an hour. The Pulse is a powerful virus which lies dormant inside mobile phones and which requires a powerful signal to set off. The exact unleashers are unknown, but are implied to be a terrorist group due to numerous theories in the novel. The virus turns infected callers into psychotic maniacs. Mad Snail Disease (a parody of mad cow disease). is a mythological disease that was believed that snails could be afflicted with. Dr. Gill Gilliam appeared to be the only one in Bikini Bottom who could confirm that the disease is a myth. Some symptoms include ticklish ribs, zombie like behavior, loss of balance and "A few other symptoms". The Flood (Latin Inferi redivivus meaning "The dead reincarnated" or The Parasite, as they are known to the Covenant), are a species of highly virulent parasitic organisms that reproduce and grow by consuming sentient life forms of sufficient biomass and cognitive capability. FOXDIE is an engineered retrovirus developed by the DIA for the Pentagon. It is programmed to kill specific people by identifying the person's DNA and their nanomachines then causing cardiac arrest. The Green Flu, commonly referred to as The Infection, is the name given to an unknown virus that has caused most humans who come in contact with it to change into homicidal, zombie-like beings known as the Infected. Ampulex Compressa Giganteus are the biologically and genetically modified wasps responsible for the zombie outbreak. Carlito unleashes these wasps on Willamette, zombifying almost the entire population. Dr. Russell Barnaby is one of the scientists who helped to create them, originally intended to cure a disease and curb a beef shortage. Queens are the adult version seen in-game. Tyrant Virus (also simplified as "t-Virus" or "t" for short) is a complex, mutagenic virus derived from the Progenitor Virus. The t-Virus is well-known for its role in the development of Bio Organic Weapons, and has been used in a number of bioterrorist attacks in the 21st century. Roboenza (ロボットエンザ Robottoenza?) is a virus in Mega Man 10 that only affects robots. The illness had spread around the world and causes robots to malfunction, and one month after the outbreak, the infected robots became violent and bent on ruling the world, including the eight Robot Masters in Mega Man 10. The Blorbs is a mysterious disease that appears in the events of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In the game, the disease spreads all over the Mushroom Kingdom and infects the Toads, causing them to grow large and round and rendering them mostly immobile. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister Category:Gold-plated articles